Baby Fever
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Caroline receives unexpected but exciting news, right? Set in the same universe as my story, The Student so if you haven't read it don't spoil yourself...go read it! ONE SHOT.


**I was rereading parts of The Student the other day and was reminded how much I loved writing that story and Klaroline's love so...in the mist of me writing two other things at the moment, I decided to put this out there just to get those writer juices flowing!**

**Haven't been pregnant so idk if everything is accurate but google is my best friend.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Caroline pressed her quivering lips together as she remained seated on the toilet, eyes glued on the white stick between her shaky fingers.

The bathroom had been her sanctuary for over 10 minutes as she stared at the taunting stick religiously, unable to drift her attention elsewhere or even allow it to process. Her eyes roaming each letter individually to make sure there was no mistake on the small screen.

Pregnant.

Caroline was pregnant. She was going to be a mom. The words stuck in her throat like a piece of gum.

\- _Too soon. This is too soon right?_

Her brain completely scattered.

She and Klaus had been married for 8 months now. As happy and in love as ever still shacked up together in their New York loft living the dream.

Caroline visited Whitmore occasionally to see Bonnie and her mom, who still wasn't the biggest Klaus supporter. The amount of fake smiles she threw him at the wedding proved it enough. Given the history behind the newlyweds' scandalous relationship, her mother likely will never accept Klaus but knew Caroline was in love with him and there was no convincing otherwise.

Klaus worked long hours as his gallery began to attract more attention and Caroline had work of her own as well; partnering with Klaus's sister Rebekah in event planning. Rebekah worked in the most elite company in the city. When Klaus first presented his wife with the option, Caroline was hesitant and almost reluctant to work with anyone in his family based on how the first meeting played out alone.

Every Mikaelson turning their nose up at any and everything. His parents and Rebekah scoffing in clear disapproval when they announced their engagement at dinner. The only two who were the least nasty towards her were the two youngest, Kol and Henrik.

Interesting.

But Caroline figured the payback was Klaus's parent paying for majority of the wedding so he could give her the best honeymoon.

She wasn't jumping in joy for the offer but Caroline saw it as the step in the right direction of her career goals, and she wouldn't be working directly with Rebekah anyways. Considering she recently received a promotion, including organizing events outside of New York, Caroline was glad she accepted.

They were both excelling professionally, and personally. The couple worked long hours and completely spent by the time they reached the comfort of their bed and in each other's arms every night.

Caroline would arrive home after Klaus most nights, who was usually either already sleeping or painting outside on the balcony. Watching him in his element of art became a favorite hobby of hers, seeing him in the zone of colors, strokes of his brush and heavy concentration oddly intrigued her. They would stay up to talk about their days before nodding off. Caroline stripping down to only her panties and snuggle under his warm arm drifting off to sleep relaxing in his firm hold.

But the exhaustion didn't halt the fiery passion that defined their unconventional love, indulging in each other's bodies and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Whether waking up or going to sleep, Caroline was a thoroughly sated woman.

Klaus was the most generous lover she ever had, only gotten better each time. He always found the need to worship her with the even just the softest touches and slow kisses, setting Caroline's body on fire.

Worse part about the current situation was her uncertainty on how to feel about this.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she's been this content and happy with her life, with a partner. Klaus made her happy and she was spending the rest of her life with him, having a baby together should be a good thing; exciting even. But Caroline was nervous about how Klaus might react to the news.

They had talked about having kids before, once and briefly the first weekend she came to New York but it wasn't a topic either brought up much since their engagement or marriage. Klaus would drop a few hints how he didn't want to share Caroline with anyone else, and wanted to show travel the world. Their month long dreamy Paris honeymoon proved he wasn't bluffing.

It's only been 8 months, not even a whole year. Not enough time at all to just be together, how would he feel?

\- _How do I feel?_

Caroline was at a crossroad, with no one to comfort or congratulate her besides her thoughts.

She wish Klaus was here already instead of having to wait for his return . He was invited to Los Angeles for the weekend to attend one of his business partners' gallery openings. Not realizing he left his now pregnant wife alone.

Taking a needed deep breath, Caroline finally stood up after what seemed like forever, and walked to their bedroom with the pregnancy test still gripped tightly in her right hand.

Plopping on the soft mattress Caroline played all the possible scenarios in her head since it was the only thing she could control. Her breaths escaping her lips heavily as she tried wrapping her head around it all.

She gasped nervously hearing the lock clink and keys rattle, indicating that Klaus was finally home.

Her heart rate increased each time he called out her name; anticipation galore. The anxiety of breaking the news to him overriding the happiness of seeing him after what felt like forever.

\- _Calm down Caroline! You got this!_

One last breath was able to escape her before his tall figure appeared in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Given how many times I've yelled your name you'd think we lived in a bloody mansion." He teased throwing his bag on the ground and smiling widely at the beauty in front of him.

Caroline simply returned his gleeful expression and a shrug. "I don't know, I kinda like when you chase after me."

Klaus chuckled under his breath shaking his head walking towards her on the bed. "God, I have missed you."

Caroline barely had the opportunity to mutter 'I missed you too' before Klaus's lips were already crashing down onto hers.

She sighed happily into the exchange, missing the softness of his lips and urgency of his kisses. The heavenly scent of his body that resurrected her senses and the warmth flowing through her from how much he loved her.

His tongue swiped her bottom lip invitingly before caressing hers sensually in her hot mouth. They both moaned as the kiss deepened, Caroline tilting her head back to grant him better access. Klaus fingers buried in her blonde curls as he brought her face closer and wanting to feel any flesh he could. Feeling him smile against her lips made Caroline's insides turn and stomach excitedly flutter.

She was so in love with how he loved her, it drove her insane sometimes.

Klaus was still towering over her as she stayed seated on the bed, desperately wanting to drag him down by his loose necklaces and let him make love to her for the remainder of the day.

But she knew there were more serious things they needed to discuss before any reunion sex could take place.

_\- He loves me. He loves me insanely as I do him. This is going to be fine. We are going to be fine._

Regrettably, Caroline pulled away from his addicting lips with a lingering smile.

"I missed you too." She finally said with a last kiss to his bottom lip and sighed toying with one of his necklaces. "Listen umm, babe we need to talk..."

"Surely it can wait." He claimed kneeling down to the bed, lightly pushing her back against the headboard.

Caroline bit down on her lip to hide the moan fighting to come out as Klaus's body towered over hers again, settling between her legs.

Her mind racing and breathing raggedly as their blue eyes bore into each other's hotly and intimately. She gasped feeling his lips wet her collarbone, her skin ablaze.

Everything in her wanted him to continue, venture lower even.

"Klaus." She breathed in a protest, trying to regain control of the situation and failing miserably.

"I haven't seen my beautiful wife in 4 days. I want to properly ravish her to make up for lost time." He promised with another passionate kiss and hand up her shirt instantly.

Caroline moaned at his desperation and feel of his warm hands on her skin. She tried not to get lost in the feel of his large hand kneading her breast and other hand rubbing her inner thigh.

The moan she met out had a mind if it's own because she oh so desperately wanted to drag his hand higher.

He wasn't making this easy.

With another kiss, the blonde lifted her head trying to catch her breath and detach from the situation.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed when he attempted kissing her neck but was met with her hand pressing against his chest instead.

"What's wrong?" He inquired breathlessly, sitting up from his position as Caroline moved up from underneath him.

She gulped nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, her silence worrying her confused husband.

"Are you okay?" Klaus softly asked.

Caroline couldn't help her grin as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, more than fine; I think...I don't know." She shook her head with a heavy sigh and burying her face in her hands.

Klaus's concerns didn't lessen.

"Hey..." He brought her hands down from her face so he could stare into her beautiful blue orbs. "Talk to me, love. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong. At least, I don't think..."

She knew Klaus was growing more frustrated with her riddles and half responses based on his annoyed huff. Her nerves getting the best of her. Freaking Klaus out over something that should be a celebration.

\- _Don't be a coward!_

Caroline licked her lips and exhaled. "We need to talk, and it can't wait. I'm sorry I'm talking in riddles and acting like a lunatic. Nothing bad happened, I'm just nervous..."

"Nervous about what?" Klaus impatiently asked.

His eyes full of concern and love, ready to fight whatever is making her anxious.

The blonde closed her eyes, head down and gently nibbling on her bottom lip.

Now or never.

"I'm pregnant."

Caroline's eyes still shut even after the announcement.

When she finally opened them she was met with a silent and clearly in shock Klaus. His blue eyes wide and raspberry colored lips parted, staring into nothing as if his brain was still processing her words.

"Klaus, did you hear me?" She shakily asked.

Apparently her words snapped him out of whatever trance he fell under. His Adam's apple rising and falling in his throat.

He faced her slowly. "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant." Caroline informed again searching his eyes for a reaction.

"How?" Klaus sincerely asked in an almost hush tone making Caroline softly giggle.

"If I have to explain it to you then you clearly didn't pay attention in Heath class in high school." She joked trying to lighten up the mood.

The corners of his lips twitched as if he wanted to laugh with her. He knew it was a stupid question and one he wouldn't have asked if his mind was in the right place, but amusement in the back of his head right now.

Caroline, his beautiful wife, love of his life and other half just told him they're expecting.

It blew his mind to think about it, having a child. He remembered mentioning it to Caroline briefly in the early stages of their relationship. Kids were always going to be in their future but, so soon?

He and Caroline haven't even been married a year yet. Wasn't it too soon? Were either ready for this?

Klaus stared aimlessly bewildered.

Blinking rapidly he looked up at her. "When did you find out?"

"Just now. I've been feeling really nauseous lately." She explained. "Then the vomiting started a couple of days ago-"

"A couple of days?!" His eyes panicked. "Caroline why didn't you call me?" Klaus interrupted in a worry tone.

"You were on the other side of the country. I didn't want to worry you over nothing-"

"I don't give a damn where I am, Caroline." He slightly growled.

His worry made Caroline feel almost guilty.

Caroline sighed. "I just didn't think anything of it at first, okay? I thought it was bad Chinese food or something but then it all sorta clicked." She explained. "My late period, hormones have been wonky and since we got married we don't use condoms every time we have sex which is, umm often. I took multiple tests just to be sure..."

Klaus gulped.

"Does anyone else know?" He inquired.

Caroline's lips pressed into a line when she shook her head. "I wanted you to be the first, after me of course." She briefly laughed to lighten the mood but Klaus didn't budge.

"Bloody hell Caroline..." He took a needed deep breath, gathering his emotions and taking her hand in his and squeezing tightly.

The fear Klaus felt in this moment was maddening but too real to be misinterpreted.

"I'm sorry." Klaus sighed. "Never think you're bothering me, okay? I mean it. Love if something seems wrong you need to tell me and I will be on the first flight back no questions asked, do you understand?" He begged swallowing the lump in his throat as she nodded. "It could've been something. It was something." He said looking down at her stomach with a blank expression

Caroline affirmed with a nod.

She pressed her lips together. Understanding his frustration, appreciating it even, not that she was necessarily surprised. But Klaus still hadn't expressed how he felt about her bombshell. The unreadable look on his face was useless in determining his feelings.

His silence wasn't easing Caroline's nerves in the slightest. She couldn't tell whether he was upset or happy.

\- _Fuck, I knew it._

Obviously he wasn't thrilled about the news, hasn't cracked a smile since it was announced and it only made Caroline feel more ill.

Was there relationship now going to suffer from this? Would Klaus leave her if she decided to keep it, would he pressure her to get rid of it?

Caroline studied his stiff face, praying he would hurry up and say something.

"You're pregnant." He whispered.

She could feel the tears ready to flow down her cheeks. Mentally preparing herself for the next thing to come out his mouth.

No further words were exchanged, surprising Caroline, as Klaus cupped both sides of her face delicately in his hands and brought her in for a loving kiss.

Her eyes wide and open, completely caught off guard by the action but quickly relaxed into the kiss allowing his tongue to taste her mouth.

Klaus's hand ventured down to the back of her neck while his other pulled her into him by the waist. Rubbing up and down her spine affectionately and smiling against her lips when her fingertips brushed his stubbled cheek.

Pulling away from her lips with the giddiest smile playing on his, Klaus sighed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sweetheart...this is incredible." He happily claimed.

"It is?" Caroline asked nibbling on her lip.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Is this what you were nervous to tell me?"

Caroline shrugged. "I thought you would think it's too soon, which it kinda is. We basically just got married, are just getting adjusted to our new life and all the plans you made for us..."

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline," He sighed rubbing her sides affectionately. "The only plan I had was having a life with you in the first place, and I've achieved it. Nothing is ever too soon, especially a miracle." He sweetly explained caressing her cheekbone with his thumb.

A sigh of relief was all Caroline could muster at the moment. Not just from the news but knowing her husband was all in. Even though they were already married, it made her feel more content knowing that no matter what obstacles were to come she wouldn't be going through any of it alone.

This just made her love him more than she already did.

"I'm going to be father?" Still holding her face in his hands.

Caroline happily nodded biting on her lip, grabbing his hands in hers.

She gasped when one of Klaus's hand landed underneath her shirt and on her flat stomach knowing a baby, their baby, was growing inside of her.

Wow.

Klaus rubbed her belly softly, practically mesmerized by the flesh. Warming it to comfort his wife and child. He was in awe. Now that the shock was fading it began to sink in for Klaus.

He was going to be a father.

Children, marriage, a family was never what Klaus expected for his future. He secretly craved it but all the women coming in and out of his life just didn't fit his image. Not to mention with an unloving, judgmental and discouraging father, Klaus was convinced he would be shit at parenting. Then he met this stubborn girl at Whitmore high school who turned his life around for the better. Who taught him bravery and unconditional love.

After everything he and Caroline had been through, this was the most surreal moment in their relationship. Of course children were never far from Klaus's mind but he certainly didn't expect it to happen now but he couldn't be more thrilled. Questioning whether he and Caroline were ready was out of the question.

They were ready and full of enough love to give half of each to their unborn child. Klaus still couldn't believe it. He'll be starting a family with his soulmate, opening a new chapter together.

Happy was an understatement.

Klaus could feel a small teardrop resting in the corner of his eye.

"You're going to be a mother?" He spoke softly gazing up at the beautiful blonde before him.

Caroline couldn't fight the few tears that slipped her control. Tears of pure happiness as she stared at her husband who was just as excited and nervous as she was to start a ne family together. But there was no one else she could even imagine going through this with than Klaus Mikaelson. It all began to sink in all at once.

She slowly nodded. "I'm going to be a mother." Caroline answered with her hand on his cheek and Klaus grabbing it in an instant leaving a sweet kiss in her palm.

Now that it was out in the open Caroline felt ridiculous being scared in the first place. How could she ever believe Klaus wouldn't be happy about this? How could she even entertain the thought this was the end?

Their love was passionate and strong, it's survived enough over the years for them to know they could conquer a child; they'll be doing it together.

She followed his motions carefully as he sank down to his knees and lifted her shirt just enough to expose her stomach. Caroline was confused at first until he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the skin. Any touch from him set her body in a rush but the purity of his actions in this moment made the fluttering butterflies multiply. Their baby already the most loved child.

He lingered after feathering a few more kisses around her naval and smiling.

The tears stirring inside Caroline once again.

"We're having a baby..." He said under his breath.

Caroline softly giggled at how adorable Klaus was in this moment, running her fingers through his curly hair when he left another kiss on her belly.

Glossy but soft eyes and a permanent grin with his palm still massaging her stomach. Almost like he needed reassurance that this was actually happening.

Staring up at the mother of his child, a faint tear in his eye but never dropped. He crawled back up to her level sitting on the bed again and hands on her thighs.

Caroline twisted the hairs on the back of his neck with her fingers. "I hope you know how incredibly cute you are right now."

"Just right now?" Klaus charmed making Caroline's eyes roll.

"Wow, I really hope our son doesn't inherit you're cheesy lines." She teased.

"As I hope our daughter doesn't acquire your eye rolling habit." He fired back.

The blonde playfully scoffed shoving his shoulder but barely moving him. Before she knew it Klaus yanked her up so she was straddling his lap.

She yelped when he scooted her body more into his till she was snug on top of him and arms around his neck. He fanned the hair out her face and tucked the strands behind her ears, revealing her natural beauty.

His chest tightened and body fueled on excitement looking at her beauty and imagining how they're child would look just like her.

Klaus kissed her cheek then lips touched her ear. "I love you so much."

Even though he says those three words to her everyday, it never failed to feel like the first time. With Klaus those words meant something and Caroline felt it and knew he meant it. Gazing down at the man she loves looking back at her with nothing but love, she couldn't wait to begin this new chapter with him.

She smiled sweetly before kissing his lips briefly but effectively, pulling away and resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too, so much." Caroline said with a half sob and another kiss that Klaus reveled in.

His eager tongue invading her mouth and one of his hands finding home on her growing belly again. He swallowed Caroline's moan as his other hand snuck between her legs, staying idle on her inner thigh. Even without his unmoving hand Caroline was already feeling feverish.

Klaus reciprocated a throaty moan between the hot kiss when the blonde above him began rocking her hips into his, causing heavenly friction.

It had been almost a week since they've had sex and the baby news made couldn't have made them any happier.

All signs leading to slow but passionate reunion sex.

Caroline kissed him hard before pulling her mouth away to catch her breath. "Klaus..."

He shook his head kissing her again and accompanying her hip movements with his. "I can't wait to have this baby with you."

His words breathless and both hands venturing from her hips to her ass. Grinning at Caroline moaning in his mouth from the light squeeze spoiled to her bottom.

"Me too. I love you." She managed to say between the aggressive kisses. Neither giving each other the chance to breathe because closeness was all they craved.

Klaus effortlessly, and carefully, rolled their bodies over so he was now on top of her but didn't crush her or land on her stomach. Both hands on the sides of her head exchanging heated gazes.

"Let's start working on a second one." He suggested with a smirk.

Caroline laughed loudly at the ticklish feel of Klaus's stubble on her neck. "I don't think that's how it works!"

* * *

**Cute...so freakin cute! Love them and their little Klaroline family on the way.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
